Crónica de una Venganza
by Abydo
Summary: Minerva estropea las vacaciones de su hermana Livia, ¿Creeis que Livia se va a quedar de brazos cruzados?...algo nos dice que no. DOS HERMANAS, UN SECRETO, TODO POR LA VENGANZA:::Espero Reviews:::
1. Una Buena Idea

Capítulo 1

Una Buena Idea

Minerva McGonagall era una chica de quince años que el 4 de octubre sería dieciséis, muy alta y delgada con el pelo negro hasta los hombros. Tenía un físico bastante agraciado y las facciones de la cara bien marcadas. Estudiaba en Hogwarts desde que tenía once años, en septiembre comenzaría su sexto curso. Era una chica reservada, inteligente, seria y correcta, sacaba buenas y era siempre la conciencia de su grupo de amigos. Era verano, Minerva solía quedar con sus amigas para ir al parque o simplemente estar en casa de alguna juntas. Minerva tenía una hermana, Livia. Livia era diez meses más joven que ella, iban al mismo curso. Livia era totalmente lo opuesto a su hermana, era alocada, frívola, extrovertida, habladora, no solía sacar buenas notas y sobre todo era muy calculadora. Se llevaban bien aunque muchas veces Livia sacaba de quicio a su hermana mayor.

Minerva abrió un ojo, vio que la luz del sol ya se colaba por su ventana así que decidió levantarse. Después de asearse y vestirse bajó a desayunar. Por las escaleras ya podía escuchar los alaridos producidos por su hermana "¡qué energía por la mañana!" pensó. Livia estaba intentando convencer a su madre de que la dejaran irse en agosto de vacaciones con unas amigas a Italia. Mientras su hermana no hacía más que hablar, Minerva llegó a la cocina desayuno y se fue rápidamente hacia el despacho de su padre.

Los padres de Minerva y Livia, eran también totalmente opuestos, mientras que el señor McGonagall, Gunther era más como Minerva, más serio y callado, la señora McGonagall, Beatrize se parecía mucho a su hija Livia, charlatana y a veces un poco impertinente.

Gunther estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo el periódico, su hija al entrar se apoyó en él.

-Papa¿me dejas ir a comer hoy a casa de Dorea?-preguntó Minerva

-¿Dorea¿quién es Dorea?- interpeló su padre.

-Dorea Black. Mi mejor amiga.

-¡Ah!, Black, no sabía que se llamaba Dorea.

-¿Puedo?

-Si claro.

Minerva abandonó el despacho de su padre, en la cocina su hermana y su madre seguían discutiendo sobre las vacaciones. Ya fuera la chica dio gracias por haber abandonado aquella casa, su hermana hablaba muuuy alto. De camino a casa de Dorea pensó como su hermana y ella podían ser tan diferentes, no lo podía entender.

Las amigas de Minerva no eran muchas pero si muy fieles, las cuatro estaban muy unidas. Dorea Black, era la más popular fuera del grupo; Augusta Longbottom, era una chica un poco especial, pero la quería igual. Minerva y ella habían tenido algún encontronazo en el pasado pero siempre acababan solucionándolo, y por último se encontraba Zucenne Lyngradous, la mediadora del grupo, siempre estaba intentando que sus otras tres amigas no se matasen entre ellas. Zucenne era con la que mejor se llevaba Minerva, quizás sería porque era la más parecida a ella, de todos modos todas se llevaban bien y se querían mucho. Aquella mañana del 17 de julio, todas habían quedado en ir a comer a casa de Dorea y después ir al parque a pasar el resto de la tarde.

Minerva llegó a la casa dos horas antes de lo previsto. Al abrir la puerta, Dorea no se sorprendió en absoluto, sabía lo difícil de aguantar que era Livia así que no hizo preguntas y dejó entrar a su amiga.

La comida transcurrió medianamente bien, los padres de Dorea eran muy estrictos con la pureza de la sangre y las antiguas costumbres mágicas, que se podía esperar, eran Black. Al término de la comida las chicas se fueron al parque de siempre, al rincón de siempre, se sentaron en el mismo banco de siempre y hablaron de las mismas cosas de siempre.

-¡Esto es realmente aburrido!-comentó Dorea.

-¿El qué?-cuestionó Minerva

-Esto, todos los días venimos aquí y hacemos las mismas cosas una y otra vez llega a ser un poco cansino ¿no os parece?

-Tienes razón, pero si no venimos aquí ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-intervino Augusta.

-Aaay si estuviera aquí Rex…-suspiró Zucenne.

Rex Lithgow era el novio de Zucenne desde primero, era un Ravenclaw, un curso por encima de ellas.

-No empieces con Rex, te lo pido por favor-suplicó Dorea.

-Si, la primera semana sin verle creíamos que te tendríamos que facturar a Suazilandia para que nos dejaras en paz.-intervino Augusta. Tanto ella como Dorea y Minerva se rieron.

-Perdonadme por amar a alguien.-dijo Zucenne con un falso tono ofendido, al final también se rió.

-¿Dónde nos dijiste que se fue de vacaciones?-preguntó Minerva.

-A Italia.

Minerva saltó en el sitio como si se le acabase de ocurrir una idea genial.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos todas a Italia?

-¿Qué?-sonaron tres voces al unísono.

-Si, pensadlo bien, las cuatro en Italia, tú podrías estar todo el tiempo que quisieras con Rex.

-Me has convencido-añadió Zucenne alegre.

-No os lancéis, pensando que nos dejen ir¿Dónde vamos a vivir?-preguntó Augusta retórica.

-Eso es lo mejor, mi hermana va en Agosto a Italia con sus amigas, podemos ir con ella.

-Minerva cielo despierta¿en serio piensas que tu hermana va querer que vallamos con ella y con sus amigas?-cuestionó una incrédula Dorea.

-Créeme, con todas las cosas que he ocultado a mama y papa sobre ella, me parece que no tendremos problema con eso.-Minerva lanzó una mirada cómplice a sus amigas y todas se rieron.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-preguntó Zucenne aún riéndose.

-Digamos que ha tenido ciertas tiranteces con el perro del vecino, no hagáis preguntas.

-Pero no creo que nos dejen.-vaticinó Augusta como saliendo de un sueño.

-A mi sí, porque si dejan a mi hermana me dejan a mí.-se adelantó Minerva.

-Yo creo que a mí también, mis padres llevaban todo el verano intentando que me vaya de casa más de un fin de semana.-siguió Dorea.

-Pues entonces yo también, estoy viviendo este verano en casa de Dorea así que…-incluyó Zucenne.

Los padres de Zucenne trabajaban mucho tiempo fuera del país, aunque normalmente por el verano siempre se reunían y pasaban las vacaciones juntos, pero aquel verano tenían que trabajar y dejaron a su hija al cargo de los señores Black.

-¿O sea que la única duda es Augusta?-dijo Minerva

-Yo preguntaré, si vais todas no creo que haya problema.

-Genial, entonces venir mañana a comer a mi casa y lo hablamos todo ¿vale?, ahora yo me tengo que ir a casa.

Se despidió de sus amigas, estaba emocionada por la idea de hacer algo distinto para variar aunque eso incluyera tener que aguantar a su hermana más de lo necesario, pero estaba dispuesta. Lo que más le entusiasmaba era poder ayudar a Zucenne, la pobre desde que se fue Rex estaba totalmente sola.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Minerva saltó de la cama de un salto, estaba ansiosa por conocer la reacción de sus padres, y sobre todo la de su hermana. Se preparó rápidamente para bajar a desayunar. En la cocina se encontraban los señores McGonagall su hermana. Esta última estaba mojando unas galletas en el café.

-Mama, Papa, tengo algo importante que deciros.-comenzó Minerva entusiasmada.

-Dinos cielo.

-En Agosto me iré a Italia con Livia.

Livia quedó con la boca abierta y con las galletas empapadas en café a medio camino entre su boca y la taza, finalmente cayeron en el recipiente salpicando un poco la mesa.

-¿Qué vas donde¿Con quién?-preguntó Livia desconcertada.

Rápidamente Minerva lanzó una mirada a su hermana del estilo _mas-te-vale-callarte-sino-quieres-que-mama-y-papa-se-enteren-de-lo-que-hiciste._ Inmediatamente Livia rectificó.

-Quiero decir,… seguro que os aburrís, con mis amigas y conmigo, somos un muermo.-corrigió su hermana

-Lo sé, por eso no pensamos pasar un minuto con vosotras.-se giró para hablar con su madre.-dormiremos en el chalet de la amiga de Livia y nos reuniremos allí para cenar.

-No se… sois muy jóvenes para iros a Italia.-acusó su padre.

-Pero papa…-suplicaron las dos hermanas.

-¿De verdad os apetece tanto ir?

-Si, si, si, si, si….

-Esta bien, entonces vuestra madre y yo iremos con vosotras.

-Conforme.-se apresuró en decir Minerva.

-Pero papa…-a Livia no le parecía tan buena idea.

-No hay peros que valgan, iremos con vosotras y vuestras amigas.

Minerva abandonó la cocina, de camino a las escaleras fue pensando en todo, aquello le había salido realmente bien, no solo había conseguido que le dejaran ir, sino que también había conseguido chafarles las vacaciones a su hermana y sus amigas. Rápidamente se dispuso a llamar a sus amigas por teléfono para contarles las nuevas.

La semana siguiente se convirtió en un verdadero caos. Los señores McGonagall buscando billetes de avión baratos y una casa de alquiler adecuada para toda la gente que iba a ir. Livia no hacía más que quejarse, y por si fuera poco drama para la benjamina de la familia, sus amigas la habían llamado para decirle que si iban sus padres ellas no irían. Minerva, Dorea, Zucenne y Augusta estaban realmente emocionadas, sobre todo Zucenne la casa que habían conseguido los padres de Minerva estaba bastante cerca de donde se encontraba su novio.

La noche anterior al viaje Minerva se encontraba en su habitación preparando todo el equipaje, cuando su hermana entró en el cuarto.

-¿Estarás contenta?-dijo su hermana furiosa.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…si bastante ¿y tu?-bromeó Minerva.

-Déjate de tonterías, mis amigas dicen que si van papá y mamá ellas no van.

-Vaya por Dios…, me parece que ahora estoy más contenta aún.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho¿tanto me odias?

-No me hagas responder a la última pregunta.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Qué

-¿Sabes qué?

-QUÉ

-¿SABES QUÉ?

-QUÉ

-Te vas a arrepentir muchísimo de haberme fastidiado las vacaciones, pero que michísmo.

Livia se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí dando un sonoro portazo. Minerva sabía quien era su hermana, una persona muy exagerada, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, para mal o para bien Livia siempre cumplía lo que decía y Minerva tuvo la sensación de que aquella vez no haría una excepción.

Por fin llegó el anisado día del viaje. Los señores McGonagall tuvieron que ir a buscar a Augusta a su casa para llevarla al aeropuerto, allí se encontraban esperando Dorea y Zucenne. En pocos minutos embarcaron y subieron en el avión Minerva se había sentado con Zucenne, le parecía una tontería pero no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que había dicho su hermana. Livia era capaz de todo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno aquí traigo una nueva historia, dejadme reviews para saber que os parece por favor.**

**Espero que os guste la idea, la verdad es que me dio la paranoia un dia y empecé a escribir y salió esto. Bueno pues lo dicho espero reviews HaStA lUeGo y FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


	2. Miradas En El Fiumicino

_En el capítulo anterior:_

Minerva saltó en el sitio como si se le acabase de ocurrir una idea genial.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos todas a Italia?

-¿Qué?-sonaron tres voces al unísono.

* * *

-¿Por qué lo has hecho¿tanto me odias?-preguntó Livia.

-No me hagas responder a la última pregunta.

-¿Sabes qué?

-Qué

-Te vas a arrepentir muchísimo de haberme fastidiado las vacaciones, pero que michísmo.

Livia se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí dando un sonoro portazo. Minerva no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, para mal o para bien Livia siempre cumplía lo que decía y Minerva tuvo la sensación de que aquella vez no haría una excepción.Livia era capaz de todo

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Miradas en el Fiumicino**

Dos horas y media más tarde el avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Fiumicino de Roma. Una vez que desembarcaron y cogieron las maletas, tuvieron que esperar al señor Casugni para que les dieran las llaves del apartamento y del coche, macro-coche de siete plazas para que pudieran entrar todos. El señor McGonagall temblaba, él solo en Italia con seis féminas, dos de ellas sus hijas y una de ellas realmente enfadada.

Livia media hora después de espera, harta de estar cerca de "las causantes de su desgracia" como había decidido llamar a su hermana y amigas, agarró su maleta y se fue a sentar en unos bancos naranjas que había a unos cuarenta metros de donde estaban.

Minerva se percató del movimiento de su hermana y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en lo de la venganza. Cualquier chica de quince años, enfadada, sentada en un banco, tendría la mirada fruncida y los labios apretados. Livia no. Ya desde pequeña Livia no era la típicamente normal, no, ella cuando recibía algún daño de alguien, no se enfadaba¿Para qué?, pensaba, pensaba qué sería lo más doloroso para la persona que le había causado tal daño, eso era lo que Minerva temía, la venganza de su hermana.

Livia efectivamente pensaba que era lo más importante para su hermana: sus amigas, bien había avanzado un paso. ¿Quién era su mejor amiga?...: Zucenne. Ya tenía su venganza casi resuelta, ya sabía que el objeto de su venganza sería Zucenne, ahora solo quedaba una pregunta… ¿Cómo?

En ese momento Rex hizo su aparición. Iba a abrazar a su novia. Livia tuvo una idea…se levantó, se quitó la goma que sujetaba su pelo en una impecable coleta, sacudió la cabeza y puso su mejor sonrisa (falsa, por supuesto). Se acercó a donde estaba la pareja.

-Hola¿tu debes de ser Rex, verdad?

-Si…-dijo el chico tímidamente soltando la cintura de su novia.

-Hola, no nos conocemos, yo soy Livia, la hermana de Minerva.

-Encant…

El chico no terminó. Livia se abalanzó sobre él para darle dos besos, en forma de saludo. Cuando volvió a su posición el chico estaba confuso. Minerva miraba la escena…por fin comprendió de que iba la venganza de su hermana.

Livia y Rex comenzaron a hablar haciendo que Zucenne quedara un poco desplazada. En un intento desesperado de captar la atención de su novio lanzó una mirada a Minerva para que se llevara a Livia de aquel lugar. Minerva enseguida entendió la mirada y fue derecha a su hermana.

-Livia, te llama papa.-fingió la futura directora de Hogwarts.

-… ¿eh¿Qué quiere?-dijo su hermana sin mirarla.

-No lo sé, que vayas.

-Está bien.-dijo Livia a regañadientes.

Livia se encaminó hacia su padre. Minerva, viendo que Rex y Zucenne volvían a estar hablando otra vez, corrió un poco y se puso delante de su hermana.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?-preguntó

-Hablar contigo ¿por qué?

-No te hagas la tonta, sé lo que le intentas hacer a Zucenne.

-Hay "Minervita" tienes una manía muy fea, porque me haces preguntas si ya conoces las respuestas.-dijo con fingido tono compasivo.

El señor Casugni llegó al aeropuerto y le dio las llaves al señor McGonagall, ya tenían coche y casa, ya podían irse.

Rex se despidió de su novia y se fue. De camino al coche, con las maletas arrastras, Zucenne empezó a hablar con Minerva.

-¿Qué narices ha sido eso?-preguntó.

-Perdona a mi hermana, es que es muy cariñosa.

-¡Ah¿Es que ahora se llaman así?-dijo irónica.

-¡¡Zucenne!!-la recriminó Minerva, aunque en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

-¿Qué?, es que no lo has visto, estaba ligando con mi novio.

-¿Qué va a estar ligando con tu novio?

Zucenne resopló disgustada.

-Mira, si te importa mucho yo específicamente me ocuparé de que Livia se mantenga alejada de Rex.-tranquilizó Minerva.

Zucenne pareció más tranquila. Metieron las maletas en el macro-coche que habían alquilado, francamente aquello parecía un autobús, y pusieron rumbo a la casa que tenían esperándolos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pronto se acomodaron en la casa, era una vivienda unifamiliar de cuatro habitaciones, en una de ellas dormían los señores McGonagall; en otra Minerva y Zucenne; en otra Augusta y Dorea y en la otra Livia. La casa era de dos pisos y ático, era muy grande y antigua, el suelo era de madera, menos el de la cocina y los baños que eran de mosaico con diferentes dibujos, las paredes estaban sujetadas por unas vigas de madera visibles que le daba un aspecto rústico.

Las chicas ya tenían plan para aquella tarde, irían a buscar a Rex y después, aprovechando todas las horas de sol posibles, a la playa.

Livia escuchó los planes de "las causantes de su desgracia", no decidió acoplarse hasta que escuchó la palabra Rex.

Así fue, fueron a buscar a Rex y ya estaban camino de la playa.

-Minerva, llevamos diez minutos caminando y aún no he podido acercarme a mi novio.-se quejó Zucenne.

-Ay, Zu no seas pesada, mi hermana no está haciendo nada, solo están hablando, no es tan terrible.

Minerva intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga, pero no funcionaba, Rex estaba pasando de Zucenne olímpicamente. Media hora después de camino llegaron a la playa, una preciosa playa italiana, llena de gente.

-Vale, genial llegamos muy tarde.-dijo Dorea observando el gentío.

-Bueno ¿Dónde nos ponemos: donde el tío gordo con tanga o donde la señora anciana en topless?-preguntó disgustada Augusta al comprobar los únicos sitios libres de la playa.

Finalmente y tras mucho pensar se decidieron por la última opción, se colocaron perpendiculares a la línea de costa, la posición era la siguiente: Rex, Livia, Zucenne, Minerva, Dorea, Augusta y la anciana en topless. Rex y Livia no paraban de hablar, Zucenne estaba entre celosa y nerviosa, Minerva tenía miedo de que su hermana hiciera lo que estaba pensando y Dorea y Augusta se reían de la anciana en topless que ahora se había dormido y le colgaba un hilillo de baba desde la comisura de la boca hasta la toalla.

Zucenne intentando desconectar y no desesperarse allí tumbada pidió a Minerva que fuera a dar un paseo con ella por la orilla. Dos toallas separaban a Rex y Livia de Dorea, Augusta y la anciana.

Dorea Black no podría presumir de muchas cosas pero de la vista, ahí si que nadie le podía ganar, tenía ojos de águila, atisbaba los chicos atractivos a tres pueblos de distancia. Divisó dos presas, pronto comunicó a su amiga la visión. Augusta se puso en pié rápidamente, comenzaba la cacería.

Rex y Livia se quedaron solos, aunque aún no se habían dado cuenta. Hubo un silencio.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Rex.

-En ti.-Livia se acercó más, tanto que acabó en la toalla del chico.

-

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Minerva.

-En Rex.-dijo triste Zucenne.

-No te comas la cabeza tía, es imposible que a mi hermana le guste Rex.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué¿Quieres que te consuele o no?

-Perdona, es solo que…, no se es raro.-Zucenne parecía dubitativa.

-Mira en el avión he estado ojeando una revista en la que decía que el 70 de las parejas rompen por un malentendido.

-¿Ah si?, déjame verla.

-Voy a por ella tú espera aquí.

Minerva echó a correr hacia la toalla, estaba contenta de poder ver que Zucenne se animaba, pero…pronto su alegría se desvaneció, al acercarse más a la toalla comprobó que había muy poca gente, tan solo estaban Rex y Livia. Livia estaba encima del novio de Zucenne. Estaban besándose.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Hola, que tal?, espero que bien.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero escribir tres fics al tiempo no es facil. Bueno espero que os esté gustando el fic, si es así dejadme un review xfa, y si no también jejeje, es que los reviews son la única manera que tiene el autor de saber que su fic sirve para algo. Bueno pues lo dixo espero reviews.**

**Sara-GR:**_muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas déjándo reviews, bueno pues lo dixo muchas gracias._

**¡¡¡AHORA REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


End file.
